Power tool fixtures sometimes use adjustable joints to mount one or more devices (e.g., handles, control boxes, etc.) to a frame. Such adjustable joints are typically configured to selectively lock to resist or prevent movement of components of the joint relative to one another and unlock to allow repositioning of the components of the joint. By way of example, an adjustable joint coupling a device to a frame of a power tool fixture may allow repositioning of the device at a number of positions relative to the frame.